To Woo An Italian
by Stardust98
Summary: All Lovina Vargas had wanted to do was to have a nice, quiet, world meeting in Italy. Of course, such a thing is impossible. But, what she doesn't know is that a certain American and Spaniard are competing against each other. What for? Lovina herself. What the heck are they going to do and who will she choose? Rated T for Fem! Romano's beautiful language. Romerica and Spamana.
1. Chapter 1: McDonald's and Jealousy

**So, this is a special prize for _TheAwesomePrussiaIsMe_ for winning the small contest in my other story, 'I'm a GIRL?'. Congratulations for winning, and here is your prize~! I hope it turned out like you had wanted! :3 This will probably turn out to be 2 (or more) chapters, since I like the concept so much~!**

**Pairings: AmericaxFem!Romano, SpainxFem!Romano, and slight PruxFem!Romano. There is also some Jealous! Possessive! Antonio.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

She had always hated world meetings.

Especially when they were in Italy.

But, she also hated being at home, doing shitty paperwork.

Romana groaned loudly, receiving a glare from Germany. She glared back at the German, and her head met the desk again. She hated how she had to listen to the stupid potato bastard go on and on about shit no one cared about. And how Spain wouldn't stop pinching her cheeks and call her a tomato. But at least it was better than being stuck at home, with the cats, Gino and Pomodoro.

Yeah, she named her cat tomato. Problem?

She frowned as she remembered the amount of licks Gino gave her that morning. That cat slobbered almost like a dog . . . Lovina had made sure to wipe all saliva from her face. Not exactly the ideal thing to do before you eat breakfast, which was the reason she was now impatiently looking at the clock, waiting for break time, so she could go eat some fucking food.

"What if we had a clean-up-garbage factory?"

Ah, there goes the burger bastard and his idiot ideas.

Alfred grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist a small smile. She knew he only said that to annoy the potato bastard (him and his abnormal muscles . . .)

"No!" Ludwig yelled, looking pissed. "America, that will only cause MORE pollution! Are there any other ideas?"

France was the only one with his hand up.

"That does NOT include naked women."

He slowly put his hand down, and pouted. Perverted bastard.

"You are all-"

The bell rang, signaling the start of break time. Romana made a beeline for the door, shooting a smug look at the macho potato before heading out the meeting room. Hey, she was fucking hungry.

* * *

"Hey 'Lov!" She growled at the stupid nickname, and saw none other than the burger idiot himself. He grinned at her, and she only scowled her usual scowl. "Ha! Germany's face was hilarious!"

"Thanks for pissing off the bastard, but that's my job," She turned away.

The American laughed. He knew that she was happy at what he had done. "C'mon Lov'! They have a McDonald's special toda-"

"Stop right there, idiota," Lovina put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to go to some place where you can practically see the fucking grease on the damn walls."

"Aw, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, dammit!"

". . . I'll put a stink bomb in Germany's briefcase."

" . . . Hmm . . ."

"And I'll give you a tomato~!"

"Make it a basket full," She sighed. "And none of that canned shit either."

"Cool!" He grabbed her arm, and ran off, towards the nearest McDonald's, which was the infamous Rome McDonald's. "I heard they have a gelato bar here!"

" . . . This had better be good," Romana had heard of the place before, but had never actually been inside, mostly because she had gone to one at America's place in New York, and she swore that her cholesterol went off as soon as she touched the doors. True story, bro.

"Of course it is! It's friggin' McDonald's, dudette!" He grinned brightly.

"Whatever, bastard." And with that said, the two headed off, Lovina praying to the heavens that she may get to see tomorrow.

* * *

"I don't understand!" Spain wailed, watching the two countries headed to McDonald's. "Why is Lovi hanging out with _him_?"

"Mein Awesomeness doesn't understand either, I mean; she should be with someone awesome and sexy, like me!" He smiled nervously at the dark glare Antonio sent him. "I m-mean you . . . Kesese . . ." He scratched the back of his head.

The Spaniard just switched his glare to Alfred, and it intensified the longer he looked at the American.

"Roma is _mine_," He growled, and Prussia looked a bit scared. He had only seen Spain angry a few times before, and the man was quite scary, the fact that he still remembered his pirate and conquistador self didn't help. At all. When it came to Romana, he just got terrifying.

"Toni, chill," The Prussian tried to calm down his friend, "Maybe they're just friends, besides, do you think Romana would go for someone like America?" He didn't understand why his friend was so mad. Spain had said it himself that he didn't feel that way for Lovina, so why was he angry now?

" . . . Maybe not . . . Ha, I got a bit carried away, didn't I?"

"Look," He moved so that he stood in front of the Spaniard. "If you want, we can follow them and make sure."

"I don't think that's a good idea," He frowned. "Lovi will get angry if she finds out-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Gilbert started dragging him after Lovina and Alfred, determined to get there. He didn't know why he was so angry about the possibility of the Italian dating America, but screw it, he needed to practice his stalking skills anyway.

* * *

Oh. My. God.

She would never say it out loud, but this was probably the best McDonald's she had ever visited.

The gelato bar was full of many different flavors of her favorite treat.

It was like . . . heaven.

Well, except for the fact that the McDonald's menu, which displayed all the cholesterol increasing, heart attack causing, fast food, was right next to the gelato bar. They could've put it next to the windows, for a very nice view of the city of Rome. But instead, they had to make her look at something that made every Italian gag. And NO, those were NOT Italians on the line. Those were . . . er, American tourists! Yeah . . . A-American . . .

"The hero is back!" America grinned, holding a bag of the disgusting, vile, terrible, horrible- "Hey, Lov' you alright? You look like you wanna murder someone!"

"Si . . . I'm okay."

* * *

_Oh My God_ why is she so cute.

That's right.

Alfred F. Jones, the representation of America, had a crush on Lovina.

WHAT?

You heard right.

Lovina Vargas, the female representation of Southern Italy.

He himself wasn't sure of what drew him to her in the first place, but if he had to guess, it would probably be her spirit (*Cough_ Angerissues_ Cough*). That, and even though she was a meanie on the outside, after months of trying his best to be friendly, he found out that she can be a sweet, loving person (In her own way).

Her eyes gleamed as she stared at the gelato bar.

He should do something.

But what?

. . .

. . .

HIS SWAG WALK.

Psh, his swag walk was the best one you would ever see, it brought all the girls to him (Not) and it was amazing.

So, he decided to walk (with SWAG) to the table they were gonna sit at.

Hopefully she would notice . . .

* * *

Romana turned as a sudden movement caught her eye. She turned to see Alfred . . . Doing . . . something, _oh what the fuck was this guy doing!? _He looked like a lopsided drunk gorilla. Yes, it was THAT bad. America was smirking. Bastard probably thought he was cool, walking like . . . damn, she didn't even know if that could be called a walk. Lovina saw some customers turn to look at America as if he had two heads or something. Crap, she better do something, fast.

But the gelato sounds nice . . .

NO. Go help your friend, Lovina.

"Burger b-bastard . . ." The gelato looked REALLY tempting now . . .

"Yeah, Lov'?"

". . . Do you . . . need help . . .?" She gritted her teeth. I-It wasn't like b-being nice was h-hard for her! It was just . . . Well . . . Oh, shut the fuck up.

* * *

Antonio burst out in laughter at Lovina's question.

"I knew it! Lovi isn't dating him!" He grinned happily.

"Why would you care if she was dating someone or not?" Prussia asked.

Spain's reaction was only slightly surprising. He furrowed his brows in confusion, and his expression settled in what appeared to be one of thought. "I don't . . . I don't know, actually." The Prussian face palmed, and continued on watching what was unfolding before them, feeling a bit angry for some reason.

Then, the Spaniard's expression shifted into a much darker looking one. One that Gilbert had the displeasure of knowing too well. It was that particular one in which he got all protective over someone he cared about. In this case, the certain someone seemed to be the fiery Italian, who now seemed to be holding hands with the American.

. . . Someone he cared about . . .

Prussia felt himself get angrier, but he didn't know why.

* * *

Well, that wasn't the reaction he was looking for.

"You . . . didn't like my swag walk . . .?"

Her eyes widened, and her lips curled into a smile. Alfred grinned slightly. Romana didn't smile often, only in front of those she really trusted.

"S-Swag walk!?" She laughed loudly, and the people in the fast food restaurant (This is NOT a restaurant, dammit!) returned to their own business. Alfred was grinning ear to ear now, and was starting to laugh with her. Well, this wasn't the exact way America had expected her to react . . . But hey, he made her laugh, and Lovina Vargas didn't laugh much. The only times when the others would see her laugh was when she was laughing at other people's misery (Particularly Germany's).

He slipped her hand into his, and she stopped laughing, looked down at their intertwined hands slowly, and blushed.

_'Cute . . .' _

She narrowed her eyes at him and before she could scream curses at him, he dragged her to the gelato bar.

"Come on! Let's eat!" He shouted in his awesome 'hero voice'.

"B-Bastard! Slow down, dammit! You're going t-too fast!"

* * *

Gilbert slowly looked back to his friend, and flinched at how intensely he was glaring at the American. Damn . . . Thank goodness he wasn't Alfred right now . . . Toni looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Lovina _es mia_," Antonio snarled, before standing up, and walking out of the 'restaurant'.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Think I should change something? Then tell me in a review please~! **

*****Stardust98*****


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins!

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Ahhhh, sorry about the delay~! ^^;**

**Just had to update some other stories . . . finish some drabbles . . . type up some chapters . . . Gah!**

**I sh sorrrryyyy about the length too . . . ;A;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any brands or stuff. **

* * *

Lovina sighed; her cheeks still a crimson color as she held America's hand. This idiot had a firm grip on her hand; it wasn't like she wanted to hold hands with him, dammit! She felt that someone was watching them, but pushed away the thought, and instead focused on getting Alfred to let go of her. People were starting to stare. She had a reputation around here, and she would like to keep it (As it stopped most people from wanting to mess with her).

After they had eaten a quick meal, they had exited quickly, already late to the meeting. Germany would kill them for sure. But hey, Romana didn't give a damn what that German thought or said, and last time she checked, the meeting was in Italy (She was Italy too, dammit!) And it was kind of funny seeing that stupid potato bastard mad.

"Hey, Lov'!"

She jumped slightly, startled by the man's loud voice.

"What?" She asked, a bit irritated.

"Do ya wanna sit next to me for the next meeting? I know you always sit next to Spain, but-"

". . . S . . . re," The girl mumbled too low for America to hear her.

"What? I didn't hear ya~!"

"Sure, dammit! I'm s-sure that stupid Spanish _bastardo_ won't mind . . ."

"Hell yeah!" He grinned at her brightly, causing her to blush again and turn away. "Totally cool, yo!"

She rolled her eyes, and as they neared the conference building, she couldn't help but wonder.

Why was America so excited about sitting next to her?

Lovina sighed in relief at the sight of the elegant wooden doors that led to the large conference room. Her feet hurt, and she wanted to sit down and relax. America pushed them open, and gestured for her to go in first. Blushing, she ignored Germany's glare (They were late, after all) and heading straight to her seat, sitting down slowly with a calm expression. As Alfred also took his seat, the room was silent, looking at the two questioningly. Why were they so late? What could they have been doing . . . _together_ . . .? Yeah, some countries were most likely thinking the . . . wrong things.

France immediately looked at his Spanish friend, who looked ready to punch someone in the face. He wondered why he had not confessed to Romana yet. France was the country of_ l'amour,_ and he knew the Italian probably felt the same.

* * *

After a while, the countries had gone back to ignoring Ludwig, who was currently distracted with trying to get Italy off of him, Hungary snapping pictures beside him, and Prussia peeking up an unsuspecting Hungarian's skirt. Nothing had changed.

"Lovi~!" Antonio glomped the girl and cooed. She blushed, and tried to get her off of him half-heartedly.

"_Stronzo_, get off of me!"

"Ve~! _Sorella_, you're so red!" Her little brother giggled, while still clinging to Germany, making Lovina glare at him angrily.

"Shut up, Veneziano!"

Francis noticed this and smirked. Yes, the girl did indeed have feelings for his friend, but . . . He looked at America, who was looking at the scene with a frown on his face. His smirk grew a little wider.

Things were about to get . . . interesting.

* * *

After the meeting was over, the nations stood up, and, one by one, started to orderly get out of the room.

. . .

Nah, most of them basically ran towards the door, wanting to get out of the meeting room as fast as they could. Hey, they _were_ supposed to solve the world's problems and all that jazz, but nobody said any of them enjoyed being in the same room with each other. Sure, some nations like N. Italy didn't mind, but pshh, mostly everyone else was a different story.

"Hey, Lovi . . ."

Said girl stopped following her brother, and glared when he joined the stupid macho potato. Damn that guy and his stupid, freaking mutated muscles . . .

"_Cosa?_" Roma turned to him and crossed her arms around her chest. _  
_

"Would you like to help me with my tomato garden? There are a lot to harvest, and boss needs his cute little henchman to help~"

"Tch, whatever. As long as I get some of those tomatoes, bastard." Call her a fatass, but hey, she liked her tomatoes. She pouted. "And I'm _not_ fucking cute!"

"Ah, great!" The two walked off, both excited for two very different reasons. One was excited to be spending time with the other, while said other just wanted the freaking tomatoes. Free food, y'all.

"Hey! Hey, Lov'!" There was only one nation who would call her by that stupid nickname. She turned, causing Spain to turn as well, and Lovina didn't see the Spaniard's default happy expression change into one of annoyance. Alfred came dashing towards them, blue eyes twinkling and grin bright. "Just wanted to say goodbye, dudette!" He laughed at her scowl. "Remember what I said about next meeting."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, burger bastard."

"Call me Al!"

" . . . Burger bastard." Antonio brightened up a bit at this.

America just laughed. "See ya later!" He ran back and joined his brother, Matthew. Yup she knew who he was. They were actually good friends, mainly because the Canadian was quiet and nice, and not annoying. Plus, he didn't really like potatoes (But he never said he hated them).

"Alright, let's go," She mumbled, pushing the button to call for one of the elevators. She absentmindedly began checking on her nails. Not noticing what was happening with a certain Spaniard and American. Forest green met oceanic blue, Spain and America, meanwhile, where staring each other down, both of their glares held the same message.

_'I am not going down without a fight.'_

* * *

**So there you have it! This chapter was kinda a filler thingy, but I just wanted to make both Toni and Alfie aware that they both liked Lovi.**

**Lovina: Don't call me that! D:**

**Next chapter, we get to see Spain and Roma's little 'date'! And maybe Al and Lovi might just spend a little time together. **

**Maybe. **

**If I'm in a good mood.**

**R&R! **

*****Stardust98*****


	3. Chapter 3: Tomato Fields

**Heh, I had a bit of writer's block with this chappie . . . ^^; But I managed to get through it! Sorry for the suckiness.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was an awkward ride in the elevator. Lovina bit her lip and looked at Spain. He seemed to be in deep thought about something . . . It was strange, she had rarely seen him this serious. His green eyes flickered over to her, and her cheeks reddened when she realized he had seen her staring. Antonio turned to her and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry Lovi, I was thinking about some things . . ."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. D-Don't call me that, bastard."

"But it's cute~!"

"Dammit, no it isn't! It's stupid."

"But-"

"Let's just hurry up. I-I want those d-damn tomatoes already."

The elevator stopped with a loud 'Ping!' and the door slid open. Romana immediately walked out, and the Spaniard followed, cooing over how 'cute' the Italian girl was. She ignored him, knowing that no matter what she said, he wasn't going to stop. They walked out of the building, and she rolled her eyes when she saw Antonio's bright red car. It wasn't that it was crappy (It wasn't amazing either, because it wasn't an Italian car) but it was really . . . red. Like, eye-rape red. The fact that the sunlight was reflecting off of it didn't help at all, either.

"I'm so excited Lovi! You haven't visited boss in a long time!" He opened the car door for her, and she stepped into the vehicle, Antonio closing the door once she got in. As he got in his car, she felt her phone vibrate in her breast pocket. Yeah, it's weird. But don't judge, this uniform didn't have any other pockets and she didn't feel like carrying a purse, dammit! The phone vibrated once again, and blushing, she glanced over at Antonio, who didn't notice, and was starting up the car. She took out her white iPhone, adjusting the ovals shaped tomato cover on it. It was sexy, dammit!

_From: Burger Bastard_

_To: You_

_Hi dudette txt me l8r, k? I need 2 tlk 2u. Itz urgent._

She rolled her eyes, and sent texted a quick reply back.

_From: You_

_To : Burger Bastard_

_Whatever bastard._

* * *

She entered the Spaniard's house and a smiled slightly. Lovina hadn't been here in a long time. She had sort of . . . missed this . . .

Romana went upstairs, to her old room, and once she entered, she closed the door and sat on the edge of her bed, glancing around at the different furniture and knick-knacks around the room. She sighed, and started to change out of her uniform, into more comfortable clothes.

A plain white t-shirt and shorts was just fine. Changing quickly, and putting on some flip-flops, she headed downstairs and grabbed one of the large straw hats on the table, still used to this routine. There were a lot of memories here . . .

"Alright Lovi, are yo-" He stopped mid sentence, and just stared at the girl in front of him, cheeks getting hotter (although he didn't know the exact reason why).

"_Si_, _si_, whatever," She didn't notice the Spaniard's face reddening, and headed out the back door to the large tomato field. As she headed out, Lovina noticed that Spain wasn't following her. She turned back. "Are you coming, _Spagna_?"

"_Si_, er . . . I'm coming, L-Lovi . . ." He went outside and closed the door behind him, trying to forget about earlier.

* * *

_From: Feli_

_To: You_

_Sorella, me nd Luddy r going 2 go on anothr date! I might com home l8. Srry I culdn't spend tim wit u, but I prmise that we wil nxt tim!_

_Ciao!_

Lovina looked at the text with uninterest at first, then shock, then sadness (She had been looking forward to spending time with her brother . . .) and finally, anger. Scowling at the phone screen, she shoved it back in her pocket, and began to pick the ripe tomatoes off the plants.

_'Stupid fucking Feli, going out with the fugly potato head . . .' _Romana thought, as she furiously picked another tomato, almost killing the plant in the process._ 'He said we could do something together for once . . .' _But again, the stupid potato bastard took her fratello away from her again. Goddammit.

Frowning, she stopped picking tomatoes (thank goodness, because the plant was on the brink of getting ripped from its roots) and sighed. Spain came over to her, smiling that stupid smile of his, bringing a basket full of tomatoes. His smile turned into a frown when he saw Lovina angry. (Well . . . angrier than usual . . .)

"What's wrong, Roma?" He asked, and she looked up, and flushed when she saw concern in his green eyes.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? My cheeks feel hot, just like when I was with Alfred . . .'_

"I-It's . . . It's nothing . . ."

"Lovina," She looked up with surprise. It was a very, very rare thing for Antonio to call her by her full name. "What's wrong?"

" . . ." She bit her lip, and glared at the tomato in her hand. " . . . Feli . . . he promised we can spend some time together . . . s-since we fucking hardly do that anymore because of . . . Germany," She bit her lip harder. "And he sent me a t-text telling me that he couldn't . . . Because he was with the potato b-bastard," Slowly, she was getting angrier, and angrier, and she squeezed the tomato she was holding harder. "He told me that we can hang out next time. Fucking next time. I don't even know when next time is, dammit!"

Spain smiled at her sympathetically, and suddenly hugged her, grinning.

"Don't worry Lovi. I'm sure your _hermano_ didn't mean to hurt you. He's just . . . blinded by love. But don't worry! You get to spend time with me!"

She couldn't help but smile, and tried to hide it, but Spain saw. He didn't say anything, because right now, she was letting him hug her, and he needed to cherish this moment.

" . . . Like that's any better, bastard."

"You're so mean, Lovi~!" He whined.

"Whatever," She turned and went back to picking tomatoes. "And . . . er,_ g-grazie_ . . ." She mumbled, blushing harder each second.

"_De nada_, Lovi! Aw, you look like a-"

Spain didn't even get to finish his sentence, because he got a tomato to the face.

"Who looks like a tomato now,_ bastardo_?"

"That's not nice . . ."

And spent the rest of the afternoon together, the air filled with laughter, curses, and coos of 'Lovi~!', forgetting all about the tomatoes that they had come to pick in the first place.

* * *

As soon as Romana got home, she went to the kitchen and put the basket of tomatoes Antonio gave her on the kitchen table. She sighed, and went upstairs to her room, laying down on her bed. Lovina was exhausted! Quickly, she got out o her uniform and went to the bathroom to take a short bath.

When she came out, in nothing but a towel, she took out a Large T-shirt that said 'It's Italia motherfuckers!' on it, and put it on, after her undergarments. The girl heard her phone vibrate on the couch, signaling that she had received a text. Climbing onto her bed, and relaxing, she turned her phone on, and felt a movement beside her. She saw her cat, Pomodoro, climb onto the bed, and curl up next to her, hissing when she tried to shoo him away. Rolling her eyes, Lovina read the text. It was from Alfred.

_From: Burger Bastard_

_To: You_

_u forgt 2 txt meh!1!_

She frowned. She had forgotten all about that . . . Romana quickly texted back, listening to Pomodoro's light snores.

_From: You_

_To: Burger Bastard_

_sorry . . . i was at the tomato bastards house . . ._

She waited for him to reply, and when he didn't sent another text back.

_From: You_

_To: Burger Bastard_

_Hello? U there?_

Still no reply . . .

Worried, and swallowing her pride. She sighed as she sent another text.

_From: You_

_To: Burger Bastard_

_. . . Alfie?_

Her phone vibrated, and Roma rolled her eyes. _Now_ he texts her.

_From: Burger Bastard_

_To: You_

_Srry . . . i wuz . . . doin sumthin._

_Wait . . ._

_U called meh alfie!1!_

_Cute._

Blushing, she scowled at the screen.

_From: You_

_To: Burger Bastard_

_not cute! just tell me what u want dammit._

_From: Burger Bastard_

_To: You_

_Well . . ._

* * *

**Yup! I'm ending it there! XD**

**Please vote on my poll on where Alfie and Lovina should do on their little 'date' thingy!**

**Sorry again about this chappie. I have writer's block.**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	4. Chapter 4: A Date (?) and Realizations

**HELLO AGAIN! Dio mio, I haven't updated this in a WHILE... But now, here I am again~ The next chapter will most likely be the last one, or it might be chapter 6, who knows. Now, I have a VERY IMPORTANT POLL THAT YOU MUUUUST GO VOTE ON! Do it after you've read the chapter! You'll see why. ;) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_i want to take u somwher._

Her eyes widened slightly at the text that had popped up on her iPhone screen. Shaking her head slightly as if to snap out of her shock, she slowly typed in a reply.

_From: You_

_To: Burger Bastard_

_what do you mean . . .?_

Narrowing her eyes, she bit her lip nervously, anxiously waiting for a reply. Why was she so nervous? Maybe he just wanted to spend some time with her . . . as friends. Yeah, that must be it.

_From: Burger Bastard_

_To: You_

_I wanna spend tim wit u. havent dun it in a long tim u kno?_

_From: You_

_To: Burger Bastard_

_Okay . . . I guess._

"Yesss!" Alfred whispered and fist-pumped the air. Coming from Lovina, that surely meant a yes. She was just too cute.

_From: Burger Bastard_

_To: You_

_Ok. meet me at the park near the world conference plac. _

The American knew that if England was here, he would surely have a heart attack at Alfred's 'horrid and terrifying spelling and grammar'. Heh, that dude was such a nerd sometimes . . .

_From: You_

_To: Burger Bastard_

_. . . now!? im tired . . ._

_From: Burger Bastard_

_To: You_

_yes!1 dont worry itll b worth it!_

_From: You_

_To: Burger Bastard_

_Whatever._

* * *

He was victorious! America had already planned everything, and wanted this to be just perfect. He grinned, excited to see her already.

Lovina got up from her bed, yawning, and Pomodoro jumped, startled from the sudden movement, and glared at his owner, before grumpily moving to the other side of the bed. She was as tired as a motherfucker, but she might as well go . . . N-Not because she wanted to! It was because Alfred was practically begging her to go, and if she refused she would feel all guilty later . . .

She took off the t-shirt, and looked in her drawers for something to wear. Why was she so nervous? Hell, why was she so damn excited!? She was just hanging out with a friend . . . right?

In the end, Lovina settled for some jeans, and a light blue butterfly sleeve top. Hey, Italians had to look their best.

Romana sighed as she got dressed, and sent America a quick text.

_From: You_

_To: Burger Bastard_

_im on my way now_

After a while of walking, and bumping into some random guy, (Watch where you're going, stronzo!) the Italian girl finally got to Italy's conference building and there he was, looking around for her like an idiot.

"Oi!" she called to him. "Over here, _bastardo_!"

Alfred immediately recognize. The girl's voice, and turned arond, his face shining with excitement! South Italy noticed that he was carrying what seemed to be a . . . basket?

_'Why the hell would he-'_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as the "hero" himself embraced her in a tight bear hug. Alfred had always been a touchy-feely sort of guy, just like that Spanish idiot. She blushed, and shook her head to try to herself of these thoughts.

"Hey, Lov'!" He laughed happily. "I missed ya!"

M-Missed her!?

"What the hell do you mean by miss me, _bastardo_!? We just saw each other earlier today, at the meeting! And I haven't seen you for only a few hours!"

"I know, but dudette, it felt like days!"

She blushed, huffed, crossing her arms. "What's in the basket?" Romana asked.

"It's a surprise~!" Alfred said, blue eyes twinkling, just like Anto-

_'Why can't I stop thinking about that tomato loving idiot . . . ?'_

"Lov' you alright?" She looked up, slightly startled, and was met with concerned blue eyes staring down at her.

"Y-Yeah . . . I was just . . . thinking," She replied, blushing. America nodded, but he wasn't quite convinced. However, he decided not to question her about it anymore. He took her hand, watching as she turned a darker shade of red. "H-Hey, what's the big idea— Aahh!" She squeaked in surprise as he pulled towards the park.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" He grinned back at her, and she scowled.

"W-Whatever. Just... hurry up! My feet hurt." He laughed at that, and she rolled her eyes, as the two countries hurried to the park near the world conference building.

* * *

"Here we are!" Alfred exclaimed, and Chiara turns to look, but he stops her. "Don't look, it's a surprise!"

"What's with all the damn surprises!?" She said as her eyes are covered.

"Hahaha! Just wait for it."

"Fine, but I don't get what's so— Damn . . ." She whispered after America had uncovered her eyes.

Before her was the park lake, and it glimmered as the orange rays of the sunset were reflected in the water. There was a small clearing near the lake, surrounded by many pretty flowers, and everything seemed so serene and peaceful . . .

"I found this earlier today, when I was looking for a place to . . . think," America explained. "It's really quiet and calm here, so I thought you would like it." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her sheepishly, as she just stared in slight awe.

"It's nice, bastard," She finally said, and America let out a sigh, relieved. "It . . . It really is." Lovina narrowed her hazel-green eyes at how much this seemed like a . . . a date, but she immediately shook her head at the idea. After all, Alfred and her were just friends . . . right? Her eyes widened as she found herself unable to answer that question. She turned to look at him, and he grinned brightly at her, and she smiled, but inside, there was a mix of emotions; excitement, fear, happiness, but there was mostly confusion.

"Come on, let's eat!" America exclaimed, as he opened the basket, and took out a neatly folded picnic blanket, and Romana paled. This was really starting to look like they were on a date now . . . Although . . . she didn't want to ask Alfred if it was. It would be so awkward, because she would end up making a fool out of herself if it wasn't. After he laid out the blanket and set down the basket, she sat down, and he sat down next to her, though not too close, and no, she did not feel disappointment at this, dammit. Not at all. "I . . . knew how much you liked _Panzanella_, so . . . I kinda got ya some . . ." Why was he so nervous? Lovina had never seen the American look so flustered.

"You made it yourself?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naw . . . Francy pants sorta helped me . . ."

"Hm, okay . . ." She watched as he put two plates on the blanket, and bit her lip. Now she was feeling nervous. Goddammit. She sampled some of the Italian salad dish, and immediately felt an explosion of different flavors in her mouth. She could taste the fresh tomatoes, and the bread . . . It was delicious, but since it was made by the wine bastard (and America) she wasn't going to say it was fan-fucking-tastic. "It's alright," She mumbled, even though it wasfuckingwonderfuland_oomph_—

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, and America glanced at her, his gaze immediately going up to that curl. He knew that only Hungary, Germany, and the Italian siblings themselves knew what it did. He involuntarily reached up a hand to touch it, and Lovina smacked his hand away, before shooting him a semi-irritated glare.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Shut up."

"No."

"You're an annoying bastard, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you know you love me~!" He stuck his tongue out at her, while she blushed.

"Shut up, burger bastard!" And that was when she noticed how close Alfred had gotten, compared to before. And when the hell did she move from over there . . .?

"Hahaha! You're funny, Lov'."

She chuckled, and then stopped herself, eyes wide as saucers. Why the hell was she blushing, being nervous, and smiling so much around this idiot?

_'What the hell is wrong with me right now?'_ She thought.

And why the hell did her stomach feel like it had fucking butterflies—

Wait.

Oh. Hell. No.

Did she . . .?

No way.

Did she have a . . . c-crush on Alfie—er, the burger bastard?

_'But . . . I thought I liked that tomato bastard . . .U-Unless . . .'_

Did she like . . . both?

America smiled at her, and she felt her lip twitching upwards, and found herself smiling back.

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooo! WHAT THE FUCK!? I . . . I . . .'_

Well shit.

Yes, the Universe did truly hate Lovina Vargas. And Lovina Vargas hated the Universe as well.

* * *

**OMG, you do NOT know how much writing block I had for this chappie! (Well, if the lateness of this update is anything to go by . . .) Aaaargh! And I'm still not satisfied with this. ;A;**

**Anyway, PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! It is crucial!**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions and Texts

**So, here is just a little filler thingy, but it is an important filler~! Oh, and make sure to read the AN below~!**

**Warning: A bit of OOC Fem!Romano (I think) and a tiny bit of Yandere!Protective Bro!Italy. (I couldn't help it. XD)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

After waving goodbye to Alfred, the personification of South Italy opened the door to her home, and yawned, exhausted. It had been a very long day . . . Especially since she had gone to the meeting, to Spain's house, spent some time with America at the park . . .

She frowned as she was reminded of her predicament, sighing in frustration Romana sat on the couch, and rubbed her temples in an attempt to ease the headache she was starting to get.

"Ve, _sorella_?" Feliciano called. "Is that you?"

"No Feli, I'm a robber trying to steal your pasta." She rolled her hazel-green eyes as she heard Veneziano gasp. ". . . Vene, I was being sarcastic." A quiet 'Oh' could be heard from the kitchen. Lovina laid back, and almost sighed contentedly at the relaxing feeling of the soft fabric of the couch on her aching back. She took her flats off, and tried to calm her slightly frazzled nerves.

"Hm? Roma, ve, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Vene. I'm fine."

"_Sorella_, don't lie to me," She looked up and saw her brother staring at her, looking quite serious. "I can tell something is troubling you."

"I . . . Don't worry Feli, everything is—"

"Lovina." Her eyes widened. Her brother rarely called her by anything but those ridiculous nicknames. He was definitely serious. "Whatever it is, I want to help, ve."

"Chigi~ . . . F-Fine," She mumbled, and immediately felt her cheeks heat up. "So, I . . . l-like this guy . . ."

"Really!?" Feliciano's honey eyes shone with surprise.

"Yeah. And . . . well . . ."

"Let me guess. It's either Spain or America."

"H-How'd you—"

"Come on, Lovi! It's pretty obvious!" He smiled at her. "Ve~ Everyone knows how close you are to those two! So, which one is it? Spain? America?"

She growled lowly. "That's the fucking _problem_, Vene . . . I d-don't know which one . . ." She murmured the last part, and Feli's eyes widened.

". . . Oh. _Ohhhhh_. You mean you like . . . both?" She nodded. "Ah, well then . . ." He bit his lip in thought. "Tell me about them."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, Lovi~! Start with Spain."

"O-Okay then. Well . . . he's the tomato bastard, and . . . a stupid idiot—"

"No, tell me what you truly think about them. What makes you like them?"

" . . . Antonio . . . H-He's a good guy . . . He raised me of course, and we've been through a lot together. The bastard's nice to me, takes care of me . . . comforted me through the good and bad times . . . He's done a lot and . . . he makes me happy."

"Hm, okay. Now tell me about America."

"Alfred . . . Just like Antonio, he's a good guy . . . He always makes me laugh and smile. And I feel like whenever I'm around him, I can be myself. He's an idiot, they both are, but . . . he makes me feel better about myself."

"Ah . . . Well, s_orella_, you say they both make you happy . . . I don't know, Lovi."

"Arrrggghhhh . . .! _Merda_ . . ." She groaned, covering her eyes with her hands. "The world hates meeee . . ."

"Look, all I can say is this . . . "

"Don't tell me you're going to say something extremely cheesy and corny—"

"Just follow your heart, sorella. Whatever feels right in here." He gently put a hand on where he heart was. "In the end, I just want you to be happy~, ve~!"

"Ugh, I knew you were going to say something like that, you _idiota_ . . ."

"But Lovi . . ."

"Hm?" She looked up, and her eyes widened, startled when she saw Feli's eyes darken, and his usually bubbly smile turn into a cold, dangerous smirk.

"If they hurt you, tell me, okay?" He hissed, and she gulped nervously. "I don't want my sorella getting hurt . . ."

"Uh, o-okay . . .?"

His eyes were a light honey shade again, and his smirk turned into a cheerful smile. "Okay, veee!" He looked a his watch, and gasped. "Oops! I have to go! Germany and I were supposed to have a little business chat!"

She looked at the clock, and raised an eyebrow at the time. "At 8 o'clock?"

"Er, si! It's really, really important!" He exclaimed, running up the stairs. She watched him go up, still a bit suspicious, and then sighed, completely tuckered out.

_'What am I going to do? The next meeting will be in a few months, but . . . I want to talk to them before then . . . But . . . I don't want to hurt anyone . . .' _She thought, imagining both America and Spain's faces, staring at her with a hurt expression, and flinched._ 'Fuck, why is it so_ hard?'

"_Arrevederci_!" North Italy shouted as he came back down stairs. Romana narrowed her eyes as she saw him in that snazzy outfit he only wore for special occasions . . . Wait.

"Hm, just a little business 'chat', huh?"

"Ah, I have to go, _sorella_! Bye!"

"Vene, wait—"

And then came the sound of the door closing, and she sighed again. That potato bastard better keep his grubby hands off her _fratellino_ . . . Lovina glanced at her phone as she received a text. She unlocked the iPhone, and read the text message. It was from America.

_From: Burger Bastard_

_To: You_

_hi, lov'. i had a lot of fun wit you, dudet! ur cute wen u smile, did u kno dat? u sure u alrite? u seemd off when we hung owt. u can tlk 2 me bout anythin, u kno? :)_

She smiled and blushed as she read it. Yeah, she knew she could talk to him about anything. She was about to reply back, but then another text popped up, and she froze as she saw that it was Spain.

_From: Tomato Bastard_

_To: You_

_Hey Lovinita! :) I really had fun with you today! Seeing you made boss so happy! :D But, you seemed a little strange when you were helping me with the tomatoes. What's wrong, mi tomate? You can talk to me about anything, you know? :D_

**_You can talk to me about anything . . ._**

They both made her happy . . . and she felt like she could be herself around both of them . . .

But.

One made her feel like she was the most special person in the world.

She bit her lip, and tapped on one of the conversations, before texting a quick reply back.

* * *

**Hmm? Which did she reply to? XD So, remember when I said that someone requested this? Yeah. So what I'll do is that I'll write the ending that they requested first, and then write the ending that was most requested. You can still vote on the poll! ;) This fic is almost finished!**

*****Stardust98*****


End file.
